Lonely Soul
by Davebo1007
Summary: Wolford was prepared to settle down, but after finding his fiance getting dog house in his parents house was the last straw. After a few months of being single two special mammals came into his life
1. Lonely

It was a sunny and breezy Tuesday morning. As Nick and James sat in the ZPD cruiser looking for speeding, cars on Sahara square interstate. Chief Bogo thought it would be a good idea to change up his two top teams. Putting Wilde and Wolford together should shake up a few gangs. Then there was Hopps and Fangmeyer those two he noticed, loved the chase.

So as the two watched the road, Nick broke the silence as he asked James, " Are you still mad at mom for hooking you up with Bella?"

"Yup. Especially after I walked in on her fucking the twins Mark and Luke in our old bedroom." James replied as he looked out the window at the traffic.

Nick couldn't blame his brother for being mad now because when all of this was going on he was in Bunny Burrows with Judy. So after a few traffic stops Nick and James took their break at a nearby diner.

Nick had looked through the window of the diner and saw an arctic vixen sitting in a corner booth alone. As James walked in to get their seats. Nick had noticed a young bunny snatch the vixens purse off the table and make his way towards the door.

" Hey, someone stop that kit! He stole my purse!" The vixen yelled out.

" Ha-ha," the young buck laughed as he ran towards the exit not paying attention.

" Thud!"

" What the fuck! Who put this wall here? " He said as he got up off the ground.

James looked down at the brown bunny as he said in a thunderous voice, " Greg Cottontail! Give me one good damn reason why I shouldn't haul your ass off to the juvenile state pin right now!"

The buck looked up at James with wide eyes as he tried to come up with a good reason. Skye had gotten up from her seat and walked over to the two and said, " Because if I catch him trying to steal my purse again, I will put him over my knee and give his bottom a good spanking!"

James had looked up at the vixen and smiled before he asked, " I believe you know this kit Miss?"

" Winter, Skye Winter. And yes officer, he's one of my students I know his parents personally. " Skye replied as she picked up her purse, then looked up at James.

" Well, I believe your teacher just saved me some paperwork time Greg. Now run along before I change my mind! " James said as he glared down at the buck.

Greg took off towards the door as Nick entered the diner.

" Thank you officer?!"

" Oh, sorry about that miss Winters. My name is officer James Wolford. But you can call me James, " he replied with a sly grin.

Skye blushed as she said, " You can call me Skye. My mom's nickname is Mrs Winter, "

Skye soon took her leave as she walked back to her table. Nick walked up behind James as he asked, " So where do we sit bro?"

" Oh, right over there in the booth by the window, " replied James as he tried to take his attention off of the pretty white vixen.

After taking their seats and looking over the menu they placed their orders and talked a bit as they waited. Skye had finished her meal and paid for it. Taking a moment to write her number down on a piece of paper. She then started to walk towards the exit, but stopped at the boys' table.

Looking at James she said, " I want to thank you again for stopping that kit who ran off with my purse. " Skye extended her paw to shake James. He shook her paw back as he replied, " You don't need to thank me. I was just doing my job miss Skye."

Skye let the wolf's paw go and the peace of paper she was holding as well. Turning around, she then walked out of the diner with her tail wagging back and forth seductively. Nick had noticed what had transpired between the two as he asked, " So what does that note say?"

James opened his paw and looked at the note as he read it out loud, " To James dinner or a movie would be nice call me sometimes Skye Winters."

" Oh, wow! It seems like this vixen has her sights set on you bro, " Nick said as he watched his brother put the vixens number in his phone.

" Let's get going our break is up." James said as he reached for his wallet and paid for the meal.

The rest of their shift went by pretty quickly with a few more traffic stops and a car accident. The two males headed back to the Precinct to fill out a bit of paperwork before they could leave for today.

After the paperwork was finished Nick and James grabbed their things and headed to the lobby. Saying goodbye to some of their coworkers an idea came to Nick as the vulpine smiled and looked up at the wolf.

" Hey Wolfie, want to grab a few beers with me?" Nick asked.

James quickly replied, " Oh, why not. But since you're the youngest your buying the first round."

Nick sighed as he said, " Fine."

The two males walked several blocks to the pub where there coworkers normally would be after having a long day on the beat. James and Nick had walked into the pub and looked around they spotted a few of their coworkers in the far right corner of the bar. What surprised them was that the chief was there with them, walking over there they all greeted each other.

Everyone enjoyed themselves and talked about the day they had. Bogo asked, " So James, are you still not talking to your parents?"

" Not yet, sir. I'm still a little mad, but I will eventually talk to them again." James replied as he took a drink of his beer.

It was around 8 o'clock when Nick and James left the pub saying goodbye to everyone as the two got up from the table. Leaving the pub, Nick thought it would be a good idea to walk his brother home because of the amount of beer he had to drink. As the two walked three blocks and came to the abandoned bridge. James lifted his head up as they crossed it, he suddenly said, " I smell blood in the air! Nick hold on!"

Looking over the edge of the bridge James spotted a pup running away from some mammals. Not taking a moment to think the wolf jumped off the bridge to the ground below. The pup stopped directly in front of him scared out of its mind as its words came out shaky, " P Please, d don't kill me."

James didn't say a word to the pup as he just pushed it behind him as four prey mammals and a dingo came running his way.

" Where did that little piece of ass go?" A buck deer asked as the group of mammals ran.

" He should be straight ahead I can smell his fear!" the dingo barked out.

The five mammals stopped in their tracks, when they saw James standing there waiting.

" Hey Berry! I thought you said you smelt that little cunt coming from this way? But all I see here is an old washed up cop." One of the deer said.

James smiled as he stepped aside and asked, " Do you mean this little one?" James suddenly picked up the pup by the scruff of the neck and tossed it up onto the bridge where Nick was waiting.

The pup had passed out as it was thrown high into the air. Nick had caught the pup and noticed it had passed out, then looked back down at his brother who just stood there.

" So where were we? Oh, yeah! This is the part were you all beg for mercy!" James snarled out.

" The only one begging for mercy will be your meddling ass!" Barry screamed out as he charged at James.

Berry through the first punch to the wolf's jaw hitting him with a powerful blow that echoed through the nights silents.

" Ha ha ha! Now I can add assault on an officer as a charge on your ass!" James snarled out as he turned his head to face the dingo. James quickly grabbed the dingo's fist pulling him closer before delivering a bone crushing headbutt.

Berry took a step back before he hit the ground blacking out and fell to the ground. James looked at the four pray mammals as he said, " I'm going to be nice right now and not take you all to jail. Just come grab your friend here and never let me see none of you again."

" Y Yes s sir!" the buck said as he and his pals came rushing over to pick up their friend. James didn't move from his spot until he watched the four mammals run off carrying their friend. Nick was watching the whole thing and cringed a bit when he saw his brother headbutt the dingo with such force.

When the five mammals were out of sight, Nick called out to his brother, " Come on!"

James didn't waste any time getting back up onto the bridge. Looking at his brother James asked, " So what do we do with this pup?"

" I would take it home with me, but our place isn't big enough for three mammals. Why don't you take it home with you? Your place is way bigger than mine and you can use the company anyways." Nick replied.

James looked at his brother as he thought to himself, " Damn, he's good. But he's also right my place is bigger than theirs. Fuck! He has me in checkmate!" So with a heavy sigh, James said, " Ok, I will take it home with me."

So after walking five more blocks the two arrived at James house. Nick passed over the pup to James, then said, " You're going to be fine. That pup should sleep through the night, but if you have a problem, call me or mom."

James nodded his head as he watched his brother walk away. Looking at his home James said to the sleeping pup, " Well, this is your new home I guess."

After a minute of him trying to open his front door and keep a hold on the pup. The door swung open as he nudged it with his leg, looking into his living room, he began to walk over to the couch and place the pup down. Turning on a few dim lights so he could see better, looking over at the couch James saw the little yellow lab pup sleeping. Walking over to it James saw the pup was dressed up in a tight pink slutty outfit.

James removed, the pup's shirt and too small shorts leaving only a pair of pink girl panties on the pup. Looking down James said to himself, " This isn't a girl, but a boy?!"

James could feel the heat radiating from the pup. Placing his paw on the pup's head, he knew exactly what was going on with this pup. Pulling out his phone he called his brother first, but with no luck as it went straight to voicemail. Scrolling through his contacts his finger stopped on Skye's number.

Take a deep breath, he called her. The phone rang twice before she picked up, "Hello."

" Hi, Skye. It's me James I'm sorry for calling so late, but do you know how to bring down a fever?" James asked.

" Yes. Are you sick?" She asked back.

" No, it's a pup I rescued a few minutes ago. Do you mind coming over to my house?" James asked feeling a no coming his way.

" Send me your address and I will be on the way." Skye replied grabbing her keys off the nightstand.

James had sent his address to Skye as he went to his bedroom to change out of his uniform. Receiving the text from James, Skye raced through the streets ten blocks before she arrived at his home. James had just finished getting dressed when he heard the sound of skidding tires. Running out of his bedroom with his firearm out and pointing at the front door as he asked, " Who is it?"

" It's me Skye." her voice sounding out of breath.

James put down his weapon as he opened the door. Skye looked up at James with a smile on her face as she asked, " So can I come in or do you have another pretty vixen in there with you?"

" Oh, sorry. I just got lost in your eyes their beautiful, but come in please. The pup is in the living room on the couch, " James replied as he walked with her to the living room.

Skye had brought a bag of nursing gear with her, when she saw the pup on the couch she quickly rushed over to it. Placing the bag on the floor she reached into it and pulled out a ear thermometer and checked the pup's temperature. Looking at the thermometer as it read 101. Skye said, " That's not to bad, but James can you go get me a damp rag with cold water on it and a small bag of ice."

James walked into his kitchen and did what he was told getting the ice first then the rag and water. Skye was looking over the pup and noticed this pup was a boy with girl underwear on. James had came back into the living room with the items in paw as he watched Skye. The vixen had took of the pink underwear off the pup as she said, " Give me that ice pack."

James pawed it over and watched as she placed in under the pup ball then she asked for the rag witch she placed on the pups head. Turning around to face James she said, " the reason I put the ice pack under his balls is because that's the quickest way to cool down a male of any species."

" Can I ask you to do me a favor?" James asked feeling kind of awkward.

" Sure, what is it?" Skye replied.

" Do you mind spending the night here until tomorrow, when I get off work? I need someone here just in case this little guy wakes up." James asked.

Skye thought about it for a moment before she said, " Sure I don't mind, but you owe me a nice dinner for this."

A/N


	2. 2

The next morning James was up and out of bed at his usual time for work. After doing a bit of yawning and stretching to get his body going. James headed to his bathroom to take a shower and use the toilet.

Getting there, he had gotten a strange feeling that he wasn't in thebathroom alone, so after he relieved his bladder. He turned to the bathtub, then pulled back the shower curtain and to the wolf's surprise his hunch was correct. There in the tub was the pup curled up in a ball fast asleep. James quickly grabbed his phone off the sink and took a picture of the pup as he slept.

Bending down James scooped the pup up into his arms and turned around to walk out of the bathroom back into his bedroom. Walking over to his bed he placed the pup down on the warm blanket. As he turned back around towards the bathroom, his ears picked up the pups soft voice, " This smells just like my dad."

" Aww. That was so precious, " Skye said as she watched from the door.

James head snapped around to his bedroom door as he frantically asked, " H How long have you been standing there?"

" Not long. Once I heard the toilet flush I came here to talk to you." Skye replied as she moved closer to him.

" Can we talk while I get dressed?" James asked as he stood there in his boxers.

" Oh, don't mind me, I can talk while you get dressed. I was looking through your cabinets and refrigerator for something to feed Lumine. But it looks like you need to go shopping, ' Skye said as she mentally counted every muscle she could see on the wolf's chiseled body.

James was busy trying to fix his shirt as he said, " I can leave you my card and you can go shopping if you want."

Skye had walked up to James as he was trying to fix his tie. She pushed his paws away as she grabbed a hold of his tie and started to fix it as she spoke, " I'm going to be honest with you. When I gave you my number I thought you might not call me. I'm still getting over a break up with my last boyfriend and I don't want you to feel like you're a rebound."

James brought his paws up to cup her cheeks as he spoke softly, " I appreciate your honesty, but I am getting over a bad breakup as well. So we can take this as slow as you want it. By the way how did you know the pup's name?"

" I took a picture of him and sent it to my old boss and he told me who he was. His name is Lumine Mark Wolford and he's 10 years old, but nothing about his parents." Skye replied as she let his tie go.

James took a step back as he felt his dick getting hard in his pants. Turning around, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed his belt with his gun in it. Putting it on he said, " I want you to pick a nice restaurant for us to go to. I should be getting off around five o'clock. Oh, and if you don't mind, can you take Lumine shopping?"

" Yes, I will take him shopping and I already know a great place we can go for dinner, but its mainly for families." Skye replied as she walked James to the front door.

James was about to leave, but turned around as he said, " I almost forgot something."

" What?" Skye asked as she looked him over. James smiled as he leant down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" See you both, when I get home, " he said as he turned and walked out of the door.

Skye closed the door as she thought to herself, " I got me a very sly wolf on my paws." Walking back to James bedroom Skye saw that Lumine was still fast asleep, so she decided to join him as it was way too early in the morning to wake him up.

James walked to work with a spring in his step, he must of been walking fast because he arrived at work fifth teen minutes early. Walking in the Precinct, James waved at Ben and a couple of his coworkers as he headed to clock in.

A booming voice called out his name, " Wolford! My office now!"

James stopped in his tracks as he thought to himself, " What the hell have I done now!" As he walked up the stairs to the chief's office, without even knocking, he heard the chief's voice say, " Come in Wolford."

James entered the chief's office and closed the door behind him as he saw his boss sitting at his desk. Bogo looked up at Wolford as he asked, " Do you know why I called you into my office?"

"No, sir. I don't." James replied.

" Well, it came to my attention that you were involved in a fight last night after you and Wilde left the pub." Bogo said as he took off his reading glasses.

James knew this game his boss was playing all too well. So he took in a deep breath, then said, " Yes I got into a fight with these street thugs who were chasing this pup. I beat up the leader and let them go, but not before I placed a tracking device in his fur."

Bogo raised an eyebrow as a smile crept across his face. " Well, then that changes everything. I was going to give you parking duty in Tundra town, but seeing how you can do your job a little buzzed. I can let you off with a warning, but don't let this happen again! Now show me how this tracking device works."


	3. 3

Bogo got up from his desk to let Wolford use his computer. It took the wolf no time at all to pull up his tracking device. Looking at the location on the computer James eyes got wide as he screamed out, " Those bastards are just a block from my house! Someone must have followed me and Nick along the way!"

Bogo whipped the computer screen around and saw that the marker was indeed only a block away from the wolf's house. Pressing the intercom button on his desk, he yelled out, " I need all available units to go to 1345 Cassidy Road Sahara square now!"

Bogo looked at James and said, " You're riding with me, I know you can get there faster!"

Bogo and James didn't waste any time getting down to the garage. Bogo buckled up as James turned on the sirens and speeded down the streets of Sahara square to his home. Bogo held on tight to his seat belt as James weaved in and out of traffic.

Bogo made a mental note to himself, " I need to get this boy laid and fast."

Skye had woken back up from her sleep after she had just laid down on the bed. Something in her gut didn't feel right, so the vixen reached for her phone off the night stand and saw she had a message from her brother. Reading it, she smiled, then called him up.

" Hey Bart have you made it to Zootopia yet?" She asked while looking down at Lumine who was still sleeping.

" Yeah, I just made it here. What's up are you busy or can I come past your place?" Bart asked.

" No, I'm not busy and I'm not at home ether. I'm at my friend's house watching his son for him and before you ask, no, he's not a bunny." Skye replied back.

" Alright I trust you, but remember, don't rush things this time if this guy becomes your boyfriend. Remember what happened to the last guy that broke your heart. Anyway, send me the address and a list of things you need. I already know I'm going to have to do some shopping for you." Bart said.

Skye sent her brother the address and a list of things she needed to cook breakfast for Lumine. Bart took a look at the list of items his sister need and noticed most of them he already had on the truck. All, but one and that was the bug links, so after making a stop he picked it up and got a few questionable looks as well.

Bart found the house and was greeted by his baby sister Skye who quickly ushered him inside the house. Lumine had woken up from the smell of breakfast being cooked. Popping his head out of the blanket he was wrapped in Lumine looked around the room before he got out of bed.

Getting out of bed, he walked to the bathroom and used it. Heading out of the bedroom towards the kitchen the pup took his time as he walked through the hallway looking up at the pictures that hung on the wall. Seeing a gray wolf standing next to a red fox smiling together was a little strange to him, but at the same time he was different as well.

" That must be my dad, but the red fox I have no clue who he is." Lumine said to himself as he continued to walk towards the kitchen. Getting there, he saw a bunny sitting at the kitchen table and a white fox cooking at the stove.

Bart's ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming their way, turning his head, he saw the pup standing there nude, looking directly at him.

" Hey Skye look who came to join us." Bart said as Skye turned around.


	4. 4

" Lumine it's good to see you're up. Are you ready to eat breakfast?" Skye asked.

" Yes, but how do you know my name and where's my dad?" Lumine asked back as he walked over to the table and took a seat next to the white rabbit.

Skye was making his plate as she answered, " First let me tell you my name it's Skye Winter. As for your dad, he's at work and he was the one who told me your name. Would you like for me to give him a call?"

" Yes, please miss Skye. And who are you, sir? " Lumine asked, looking at the rabbit sitting next to him.

" My name is Bart Hopps and I'm Skye's older brother. " He answered.

" Hold on a minute so your telling me that a family of foxes adopted a bunny?" Lumine asked as he tried to comprehend this information.

" You're close, but it was bunnies that adopted me, " Skye corrected the little pup.

" Okay, but that still sounds crazy to me." Lumine finished off saying as he took a bite of his pancakes.

Skye giggled a little as she pulled out her phone and call James. The wolf was a few blocks away from his home when his ringtone on his phone rang out.

" Sexy Vixen! Sexy Vixen!"

Bogo looked at Wolford's phone and saw the name Skye Winter appear on the screen. Looking out at James he asked, " Should I answer that for you?"

" Yes, please sir. " James replied, Bogo pressed the answer button and Skye's voice filled the cruiser.

" Hey James. I was calling you to let you know Lumine is up and he wanted me to call you. So are you busy right now?" Skye asked.

" Skye am I on speaker?" James asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.

" No, what's up, is there a problem?" She asked.

" Yes, some mammals are heading your way they're a block away and maybe armed, but I'm on my way right now." James filled her in.

" Alright, I will keep an eye out for those packages you are waiting for. Oh, did you get mom gift I forgot where you put it? " Skye said in code.

" Yes, it's under my side of the bed." James replied as he soon heard the line go dead.

Skye hung up her phone and looked at Bart then said, " Bart can you take Lumine into the living room and watch TV with him."

Bart nodded his head and took Lumine by the paw and walked into the living room his ears catching the sound of sirens coming their way and someone opening the back gate. Skye watched as her brothers right ear twitched towards the back door as he walked Lumine into the living room.

As soon as Skye heard the TV come on she darted towards James bedroom. Getting there, she went to his side of the bed and reached under the mattress pulling out his Desert Eagle. Running back into the kitchen, she took her seat at the table as she heard the sound of a police cruiser pull up.

James and Bogo arrived at his house right on time as Bogo saw one of the deer go over the fence. " Hey chief I want you to go to the front door and knock while I take the backyard." James said as he turned off the car.

Bogo nodded his head as they both got out of the cruiser. Skye heard a knock at the front door, but stayed seated as she saw someone trying to unlock the back door. Bart heard the knock and got up from the couch to go answer it. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a water buffalo standing there.

" Hi officer. How may I help you today?" Bart asked as he took a step back and let the officer in the house.

" I'm chief Bogo. I'm going to need you to take the pup to the cruiser outside and get into it." Bogo ordered as he made his way to the kitchen.

Bart went over to Lumine and picked him up, then headed out of the front door to the cop car. James had hopped his back gate and walked through his yard with his weapon drawn. Barry had gotten the back door opened and walked in, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a white vixen sitting at the table with a gun pointed at him.

" Don't you move a fucken muscle or I will shoot you dead!" Skye yelled out as the chief of police came walking into the kitchen.


	5. 5

" Do as she said or she will shoot your ass. Barry you have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you don't have one. One will be provided for you." Bogo said as he took out his paw cuffs and walked pass the kitchen table to the dingo placing the cuffs on his wrists.

Nick and Judy had pulled up a minute after Bogo and James did. Nick saw his brother go over the gate and Bogo go into the house when their car stopped.

" Hey Carrots let's go to the back and give my brother a paw. Chief buffalo butt should be good." Nick said as he unbuckled the seat belt.

Judy nodded her head as she took off her seat belt and the two got out of the car.

James had hopped his back gate and stayed close to the side of the house as he crept up to the back door. Peeking around from the corner, he saw the three deer just standing there. Pulling out his gun James revealed himself as he yelled out, " ZPD! Stay right where you are!"

One of the deer took off running pass James towards the back gate, but was stopped abruptly by a gray blur. Nick and Judy had ran to the back gate, when Nick noticed the gate was too high for either of them to climb. Reaching the gate first Nick position himself so Judy could jump from his paws.

The gray bunny ran at top speed to her partners waiting paws. Pushing her up Nick launched his bunny into the air. Judy went over the gate and spotted a deer trying to make a run for the gate. Twisting her body in the air as she came down hitting the deer in the chest with her powerful feet.

"AHHH!" The deer cried out as Judy sent him flying back a few feet from James. The gray wolf never took his eyes off of the three deer that stood in front of him. With wide eyes the deers started to shake after seeing their friend flying backwards by something unknown.

Nick called out to Judy as he heard someone scream.

" Carrots are you ok?" He asked as he used his claws to climb the wooden gate. Looking over the gate as she responded, " I'm alright Nick."

James tail wagged happily as he heard the voices of his brother Nick and his girlfriend Judy.

" Alright, you three get on the ground and put your hooves above your head now!" James barked out as he glanced over at Judy who was now paw cuffing the other one she knocked out.

After all the deer were put in paw cuffs the three officers walked them out of the backyard to the waiting patty wagon. Bogo and Skye were doing the same with the dingo, when Lumine got out of the police car.

James had just passed the fugitive over to one of his coworkers when Lumine came running up to him. Taking off his jacket James wrapped it around Lumine's naked body as he picked him up.

" Hey big guy are you hurt anywhere?" James asked, looking the pup over.

" No dad, but I thought you were a scientists, not a cop?!" Lumine asked back looking a little confused.

" It's a long story, but I." James was cut off as a reporter came running over and shoved a camera in the two canine faces.

" Hi, Mr. Wolford can I have a moment of your time it for the ZNN news?" A female zebra asked.

" No you may not! Can't you see I was talking to my son! Now leave before I press charges on you!" James practically yelled out. Skye heard James yelling and quickly made her way over to him. Taking him by his free arm, she gently pulled him along with her leaving the Zebra to stand there with a slack jaw.

Judy had spotted her sister Skye, but before she had a chance to say anything she noticed where the vixen was headed as she also heard James yelling. She had also noticed that the wolf was carrying a yellow pup in his arms.

Nick had walked up beside Judy as he saw her looking at what his brother was carrying in his arms, " Carrots is everything ok? And before you ask that's my new nephew Lumine the same pup we saved last night."

" Okay, that answers one of my questions, but when did Skye get to Zootopia? Hold on are those two dating?!" Judy asked as she started to walk towards the house with Nick following her.

James and Skye had walked back into the house, when James spotted a white bunny sitting on his couch.

" Oh, I almost forgot about you Bart." Skye said, looking at the bunny, " This is James my new boyfriend and James this is Bart Hopps my older brother."

" Did you just say Hopps as in Judy Hopps?" James asked.

The white buck, then stood up and walked over to the two as he extended his paw to shake with James. The front door had opened again as the two mammals shook paws. Skye and Lumine both looked back to see a bunny and a fox standing at the front door looking back at them.

A smile appeared on Skye's muzzle before she squealed out, " Judy!!"


	6. 6

A smile appeared on the vixen's muzzle as she squealed out, " Judy!!"

"Hi, Skye! When did you get to Zootopia?!" The excited gray bunny asked as the two females embraced each other in a hug.

" I've been here for a year now. I'm a substitute teacher at the local middle school. Oh, Bart came down today for a visit, " Skye replied as she pointed to their older brother, who was standing next to James.

Judy waved at her brother, but couldn't take her attention away from the little pup in James arm's. Lumine wasn't paying attention to the gray bunny, but rather to the red fox that stood behind her.

" Dad, who's the red fox? I think I saw him before in one of the pictures in the hallway." Lumine whispered into James ear.

" That's your uncle Nick, he's my brother and the gray bunny standing in front of him is Judy Hopps his girlfriend." James replied as he motioned with his paw to each mammal.

Lumine nodded his head as he took this all in, then asked the big question that was on his mind, " So he's dating a CUTE Bunny?! And dad are you dating Miss Skye? If you are what a catch she's a great cook and pretty as well."

James and Nick's jaw just dropped after hearing the questions and comment along with the forbidden C word from the little pup in his arms. Skye giggled a little as she gently closed the wolf's jaw before answering the questions Lumine had asked.

" Well me and your dad just started dating today and to give you a heads up, it's not very nice to call a bunny Cute! Even though they are, but I was hoping that we all go out for dinner just the three of us, " Skye answered.

" Really! But I don't have any clothes to wear." Lumine stated as his muzzle slumped down into his dads shirt.

Bart piped in, " I believe my boyfriend packed me some extra clothing for some reason, but if they do fit you go ahead and keep them."

Lumine flashed a toothy smile Bart's way.

Bogo was outside the house, answering questions from the reporters when someone asked a question that pissed him the fuck off.

" Chief Bogo was the strange looking pup involved in this attempted break in?"

" You leave that young child out of this! He wasn't involved in any of this! His father on the other paw is a great police officer." Bogo answered a little anger in his voice as he walked off leaving the reports behind as he headed towards the house.

Bogo knocked on the door a few times before Bart answered it, letting the chief in as he went to his truck.

Walking into the house Bogo saw that everyone was standing in the living room conversating with each other. Lumine was the first to notice the chief as he said, " Dad the chief is here."

Everyone looked at Bogo as he walked into the living room. Clearing his throat, he said, " It looks like the crooks were after your son Wolford for some reason. So I'm ordering you to find another place to live or I can call your parents and see if you both can stay there until we figure this out. That goes the same for you miss Winters, I don't know why they're interested in you, but one of my officers pulled this paper out of a deers pocket."

Bogo pulled out the folded piece of paper from his breast pocket, then passed it over to Skye. The vixen opened the paper and saw her name along with her address on it with a bit of writing on the bottom of the page, 'Mark to Kill next. JS'

James looked over Skye's shoulder and read the paper she held in her paws, but said nothing. He just lent down to her ear and said, " I will call my mom tonight and see if we can stay with the pack for a few days."

" We can talk about this over dinner tonight. Until then go back to work if you have to, " Skye replied as she rubbed his muzzle.

" You won't be needed there for a couple of days at work so take some time off and get that pup some clothes. Oh, he better be in school the next time I see him or it's Tundra town for you. " Bogo said as he turned and walked out of the house.

Nick and Judy said their goodbye, heading back to work. Bart had, came back into the house after passing the two mammals up. Handing James the extra clothes the wolf took the pup to his bedroom to put them on.

When James and Lumine were out of earshot Bart said, " Bitch I think you hit the jackpot!"

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" He's fucken hot! I wish he was gay the things I would do to him. Mmmmh. And he's already a dad, but his son on the other paw is gay." Bart replied.

" How can you tell?" Skye asked.

" I can tell because I saw the way he was looking at Nick. You didn't notice it?" He asked back.

" No, I wasn't paying attention. But I wonder should I tell James that I use to work for the M.I.B?" She asked looking very concerned.

Placing a paw on her arm Bart replied, " It's up to you sis, but I have a feeling that he already knows he not dumb."

James walked back to his bedroom with Lumine still in his arms thought to himself, " Skye must have worked for an agency before becoming a school teacher. Because it would be hard to find out the information she told me about Lumine if she wasn't."

Reaching the bedroom James was brought out of his thoughts.


	7. 7

Standing at his bedroom door it was like his body was telling him everything was going to be alright. Opening the door James walked in still carrying Lumine in his arms as he walked over to his bed.

Placing him down on the bed James asked, " Lumine have you had a bath yet?"

" B Bath?" He thought, then replied, "Oh, yeah, I had one of those about three months ago. Why?" Lumine shot back.

" Three months ago?! Oh, no that won't do! You're getting in the tub right now I don't know who told you that taking a bath every so often is ok, but it's not." James replied as he walked across his bedroom to the bathroom and turned on the hot and cold water in the tub.

Lumine sat on the bed as James ranted and raved about how wrong it was to take a bath or shower every three months. James stopped ranting when the tub was ready for Lumine to get in. Looking out of the bathroom, he called out, " Hey Lumine your bath is ready."

Lumine hopped off the bed and scurried over to the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom, he was surprised to see that the tub was filled with bubbles. Lumine quickly got into the tub and started to play with the bubbles.

James laughed a bit as he saw the bubble mustash on the pup's muzzle. Containing himself James said, " I will be back in ten minutes to help you wash up. Okay."

" Okay, dad, " Lumine replied as he played with the bubbles.

James had left his bedroom and headed for the living room to talk to Skye and Bart. Getting there James found the two sitting on the couch having a discussion about something. From what he could hear it was about a farm or home.

Bart heard James footsteps as his ears swiveled to the left. Looking over Bart said, " James why don't you come over here so I can properly introduce myself to you."

" Why thank you Bart. I was actually coming out here to chat with the both of you, " James commented as he walked over to the armchair and sat down.

Skye was the first to speak up, " James, I'm sorry that I invited my brother over to your house without even consulting you first about it."

" I'm not mad or even upset about that. I know if you were home your brother would have been over at your house and not mine. I just wish I would have had a heads up that's all." James replied, then changed the topic, " So I overheard you two talking about a farm or home?"

" Oh, yes. I was telling Skye our parents won't take the money that my boyfriend was going to give them to help out with the farm. We were trying to come up with a way to give it to them without them saying no." Bart explained.

" Have you tried just putting it in their account without them knowing?" James asked.

" No, but knowing those two they would track the account number and give it back." Skye replied.

" I have an idea Bart. How about your boyfriend send the money to my account and then I put it into your parents account. Besides, it's nearly impossible to trace a police account." James offered.

Bart mewed over the idea, but Skye got up from her seat and ran over to James as she said happily, " Why didn't I think of that!" As she hugged and kissed him on the cheek while sitting in his lap.

James tail happily thumped the chair as Bart said, " You two make the cutest couple."

Skye was going to give James another kiss, but was interrupted by the voice of Lumine, " Dad! I'm ready to get out of the tub."

James gave Skye a quick kiss on the forehead, then said, " A father's work is never done."

Skye got off of James lap as the wolf stood up and walked back down the hallway to his bedroom. Reaching his bedroom James walked into his bathroom and saw Lumine sitting in the tub with the bubbles halfway gone.

" Ready to get out?" James asked.

" Yes, please the bubbles were fun to play with, but I'm ready to get out now." Lumine replied as he stood up.

James was busy washing Lumine up when his phone vibrated in his pocket, letting him know he had gotten a text message. After James got Lumine washed up and dried off. The two walked into the bedroom where the clothes Bart gave Lumine laid out on the bed.

Lumine looked at the clothing, then asked, " Dad. Why do these clothes smell like they came from a farm?"

" That's because Mr. Bart lives on a farm. Now come over here and put them on so we can go shopping for you some more clothes." James replied as he glanced at his watch.

It was five minutes to eleven and he was still in his uniform so after helping Lumine get dressed. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a casual outfit, nothing over the top just a blue collar shirt and some blue jeans.

" So Bart how did mom and dad take the news when you came out and told them you were gay?" Skye asked.

" They took it pretty well. After seeing Judy bring Nick home and he was welcomed with open paws. I thought it would be my turn to break the news to them as well." Bart replied as he played with his right ear.

The conversation didn't last long as Bart heard the footsteps of Lumine and James coming from the hallway. Turning their heads Skye smiled as Bart made a comment, " Well would you look at that Lumine you look like your ready to go pick some fruits and veggies."

Skye laughed a bit, but couldn't take her eyes off of James body. " Sis don't stare to hard he might just run." Bart said as he chuckled a bit.

Skye shifted her eyes as her fur started to heat up and blush could be seen on her face.

" I was thinking how about we go shopping for Lumine, then end the day at that restaurant you mentioned earlier." James said as he looked in Skye beautiful blue.

" Okay, we can ride with my brother."

" I have a car I just don't get to drive it all the time. Plus, I still need your brother to talk to his boyfriend about what we discussed." James replied.

" Oh, before I go, do you mind if I take a picture of the three of you. It's to show mom and dad when I get back home?" Bart asked.

" I don't see any harm in that." James replied as he brought Skye and Lumine close to him.


	8. 8

Before the four mammals left the house. James had given Bart his account information while he was on the phone with his boyfriend. When the z dollars were sent to James account the wolf, then pulled out his phone and got a hold of his bank.

James was on the phone with the banker as he said, " Hi Mike. I need to make a transfer to my wife's parents' account please."

" Do you have their account numbers?" Mike asked.

" I don't, but my wife Skye does. I'm about to hand her the phone." James replied.

Passing over his phone Skye gave the bank teller the account information and told him how much to put into the account. When everything was done James had checked his account he found out that he had an extra two thousand z dollars in it.

" Hey Bart, are you sure they sent everything? Because I have some extra cash in my account." James asked showing him his phone.

" Yeah! Oh, that's Carlos, way of saying thank you for helping out. He knows how my parents are about taking money, plus your going to need it. Remember what your boss said you can't stay here any longer so look at it as a moving out gift." Bart replied as he walked to the front door, then opened it.

James smiled, then nodded his head at the rabbit. The three walked out of the house behind him. Skye had walked her brother over to the pickup when her nose caught the wift of strawberries in the back.

" Hey Bart can I take a small basket of strawberries with me?" Skye asked while looking in the back of the truck.

" Sure, go right ahead. I made all of the deliveries early this morning so everything else is extra." Bart replied.

Skye grabbed two small baskets of strawberries and turned around to see James and Lumine sitting in a Hummer Z2. Her jaw dropped for a moment as her brother asked, " Nice ride James, I thought they stopped making them?"

" They did, but my brother Henry found this one and fixed it up, then gave it to me after his pup's were born." James replied.

Skye collected herself as she got into the wolf size truck. Looking in the back seat she asked, " Lumine what type of fruit do you like?"

" I like strawberries." Lumine replied back with a smile. Skye was passing Lumine one of the baskets, when she caught James trying to take one of the strawberries off the top. Smacking his paw away Skye reprimanded him, " You're not that sly these are for Lumine. I have some up here we can share."

James drew his paw back as Lumine giggled a little, but the same thing crossed their minds, " Wow she's fast."

As James drove a few blocks down, he glanced over at Skye as he asked, " Would you like to stop past your place first so you can pack something to wear?"

" Yes, that a great idea I almost forgot what your boss said." Skye replied as she popped a strawberry in her mouth.

Driving a few more blocks they arrived at Skye apartment building. The vixen got out and darted upstairs to her apartment, it didn't take her long to gather her thing and get back into the truck.

" Hey dad where are we off to now?" The pup asked as he saw the houses and buildings pass by pretty quickly.

" We're going to the mall to get you some clothes and toys." James replied.

" What's a mall?" Lumine asked, trying to picture it.

Skye looked back at Lumine and said, " A mall is where different mammals go to shop at."

" Oh, then this place has to be enormous." Lumine replied.

After driving a few more blocks they arrived at the mall. Lumine looked out his window and saw every mammal, big and small going into or leave the massive establishment.

" Lumine take off your seat belt and come up here for a moment I need to mark you before we go in." James said.

Lumine did as he was told unbuckling his seat belt and going to the front of the car. James placed Lumine in his lap as he started to mark the pup on the top of this head.

" There we go, now I can find you if you wander off or we get split up." James said as he opened his door. Skye did the same as the three walked towards the mall entrance from the parking lot.

As the three entered the mall Lumine stuck close to James and Skye as they stopped in front of a locator looking at the map of the mall.

" So we're here and we need to go upstairs to the pup's and kit section, then back downstairs to Toy's Z' Us." James said looking at Skye then down at Lumine.

They both nodded their heads as the three walked over to the escalator's. Riding it upstairs they came to the first store called, " Pups and Kits clothing line."

Skye smiled as they entered the store, then looked at the clothes Lumine was wearing as she asked, " Hey James do you mind if I pick out Lumine's clothes?"

James looked down at Lumine for a moment, then back up at Skye as he replied, " I don't mind, but do you need him to go with you for his size?"

" Not really. I was the one how picked out that outfit he's wearing now. My mom always had us girls doyou're clothes shopping for the Warren." Skye replied.

" Well in that case let me give you my bank card while me and Lumine just walk around the store." James said as he reached in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, then gave Skye his bank card.

With the card in paw Skye wasted no time in grabbing a cart and heading down the first aisle. James and Lumine watched as the white furred vixen scanned the aisle looking at prices and taking clothes off the shells on hooks. The two lost sight of Skye as she turned from aisle to aisle, moving with speed of any rabbit or hare.

Lumine was amazed at her speed while James just laughed to himself while thinking, " I guess this is what happens to you when you're raised by bunnies." James pulled out his phone and texted Skye letting her know that they would let her shop in peace while they go to the toy store. James also checked the missed text he got from his mom.

" Hi son. I know you're still mad at me, but it's been three months since I heard your voice. I really wish you would call me so we can talk about this. I love you so much that it's hurts not hearing your voice," the text read.

James felt bad for holding a grudge against his mother for so long, but at the time he felt it was justified. Looking down at Lumine, James knew it was time to talk to his mother and let bygones be bygones.

Skye had pulled out her phone from her purse and looked at the text, then replied back, " I'm done with Lumine's shopping and I picked you up something. I should be down there in two minutes or so."

James and Lumine were walking around the toy store when he received a text from Skye. Taking a quick look at it he said out loud, " Man that woman moves fast."

Opening his mother's text again he sent her a message, " We can talk after I take my family out for dinner."

His mother replied back quickly, " Okay and thank you."

James had let Lumine wander around the toy store on his own as he waited for Skye to come down the escalator. Lumine wander around the store for a bit until a specific toy for his eye. It was a limited edition Albert wolf Sting action figure rushing out to the toy he grabbed it at the same time a gray fox kit did.

" Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Lumine said as he let go of the toy.

" No, you had it first. I should be the one apologizing. By the way my name is Kaneki Blackfur." the gray fox kit introduced himself.

" Hi, my name is, " Lumine was cut off as a teenaged wolf ran past then snatching the action figure out of the fox paws. This pissed Lumine off as his right eye glowed light blue and just like that Lumine ran after the wolf with the speed of ten bunnies. The wolf was only three feet from the door, when a yellow blur passed by him snaching the toy from his paw, then darted in the other direction.

Lumine blue eye wore off as he got closer to Kaneki. Handing the toy back Kaneki said, " Thank you? Uh?"

" Oh, right my name. It's Lumine Wolford." The pup replied.

" Well thank you again Lumine. I hope I see you again." Kaneki said as he ran off to find his mom and dad.

Skye had gotten off the escalator when got blurry for a moment as she said, " What the heck was that?"

" Skye are you ok?" James asked looking at her.

" Yeah, I'm ok. But I could have sworn I saw someone moving with great speed in the toy store." Skye replied.

" Well, Lumine is still in the store looking for a toy. Let's go find him and go to that restaurant you were talking about." James said as he took Skye by the paw.

James and Skye didn't have any trouble locating Lumine from the scent James had put on him. Lumine had found another action figure he wanted as he ran over to his dad and said, " I found this toy and made a new friend his name is Kaneki Blackfur. He's my age."

" That's good to hear. Now let's go pay for your toy and go get something to eat." James said, then noticed Lumine right eye was light blue.

As Lumine walked ahead of them James had whispered to Skye, " Have you ever noticed one of Lumine eye is light blue like yours."

" Wait what?" Skye looked at the pup then call him over, " Hey Lumine can you come here for a moment?" She asked.

Lumine stopped walking and turned around to walk back to Skye. " Yes, Miss Skye." he replied looking up at her.

" Oh, my gosh. You right eye is blue, but why is that?" Skye asked to no one.

The three just brushed it off as they headed for the exit of the mall. After putting the bag in the back and Lumine buckled up they were off to the restaurant. Skye was giving James the direction and after five minutes of driving they arrived at Happy Hungary Mammals.

Walking into the restaurant Skye was greeted by the host Carl a pudgy male lion, " Hello, how may in your party?"

"Three under the last name Wolford." Skye replied.

Looking down at his book Carl saw the last name and reservation, " Ah, this way Mrs. Wolford."

The three followed the host to their table. Taking they're seats Carl asked, " So do we know what we want to drink?"

Skye spoke up, " Yes, can we get two strawberry sodas and one blueberry soda."

"Very, well." Carl replied, then walked off to go get them.

" How did you know I like blueberries?" James asked.

" Know your brother likes them so I took a guest. Hey Lumine I think they still have the game section open. I have a few quarters if you want to go play a game." Skye said as she looked at the pup.

Lumine looked up at Skye as he said, " Sure, but next time just say you want to talk to dad in private. I'm a smart kid, I can take a hint."

Skye smiled as she reached into her pocket and pull out six quarters thinking to herself, " Did I just see his right eye light up like he was reading my mind or something."

Taking the quarters from Skye, Lumine darted towards the game area.

" Alright, let's get down to business shall we. I'm going to tell you everything about me and you let me know if it's to much for you? I've already been in one bad relationship. I don't want to chance it again." Skye said as she placed her paws on the table.

James gently placed his paws on top of hers as he said, " I just want to know a few things like. Your old boss is he or she an M.I.B agent?"

" Yes, that's how I found out the pup's name was Lumine, but what gets me is how are you two related." Skye edged on.

" Well, I believe my mother can help me fill in the blanks on that part. But this other boyfriend you spoke of why do I have a feeling he was the one that sent that note?" James tiptoed over the answer with a question of his own.

" Oh, you're good. I see why the chief of police wants to make you a detective. To answer the question, yes. My ex was partner in the M.I.B. But my question to you is, why haven't you talked to your mother for three straight months?" Skye asked as she countered him.

James laughed as he thought to himself, " Damn! I think I found miss right. Raised by bunnies, but the heart of a fox." Controlling his laughter James answered in a more serious manner, " I haven't spoken to my mother because of what I saw the night before my wedding day. Me and a couple of the guys were out playing pool and having a few beers. So Nick decided to take the party to Alpha house since the girls would be gone. We get there and enter the house all of our noise pick up the scent of sex in the air. So I lead the guys to the living room and what I saw was my fiance Rose getting dog housed by five other male wolves in my parents house. But from what I can remember before Nick tazed me, I lunged at one of the guys and knocked him out cold. So I blamed my mom for putting me together with that cheating Bitch."

" So, you're not talking to your mom or dad because this Rose bitch was a hoe and you think they did that out of spite. Hmm, can you lean over here for a moment?" Skye asked while batting her eyes.

James fell for it hook, line, and sinker.

" SMACK!"

" How dumb are you! If it's cop work your on the ball, but love. You miss the home run shot every time." Skye said as she drew her paw bad and continue, " Call your my right now! You two need to talk, while I go powder my nose."

James mind screamed, " Danger, Danger Evil Vixen!" But his tail wouldn't stop thumping for some reason, apart of him was feeling really guilty for not calling his mother for 3 months. He pulls out his phone and finds her number, then press call.

The phone didn't ring twice before his mother picked up as she said, " Hello James?"


	9. 9

Taking in a deep breath James replied, " Hi, mom. Before you say anything I want to apologize for not speaking to you for three months. I was just so upset about what happened that I didn't take the time to let you explain your side of the story to me. It took my new girlfriend slapping me and telling me how wrong I was about the incident to see you weren't responsible for it."

" Well, tell her I said thank you. But what I wanted to tell you is your uncle Sam is dead and I got a letter from him a month ago about a pup named Lumine." Kathy said.

" Have you opened the letter?" James asked in a sad voice.

" No, it's addressed to you, but it has the pup's name and age on it." She replied.

" Alright. But I have a favor to ask you. Can me and my family come stay with you for a day or two?" James asked.

" Son, that's a stupid question, of course you can. So what's this girl's name that put my boy in the hot seat?" Kathy asked.

" Her name is Skye Winter."

" Ah, isn't she related to Judy Hopps?" Kathy pushed on.

" Yes, mom. But how do you know that?" He asked.

" I was just talking to her parents a few minutes ago and they told me that she was dating a wolf now. But come by when you're done with dinner." Kathy replied, then hung up.

James had put his phone back into his pocket, when he spotted a familiar face walk pass his table.

" Hey Julian is that you?" James called out. The dark red Tod looked to his right and instinctively smiled, when he saw his old friend.

" Well, if it isn't Wolfie the tail chaser." Julian replied with a laugh.

" How's it been? Long time no see. Oh, please take a seat my girlfriend is in the restroom." James offered.

Sitting down the two males caught up on old times. James found out his buddy had been overseas in Japan and had married, then had a kit by the name of Kaneki.

James told Julian about this job as a cop and how the pack was holding up.

Skye was walking away from the restroom talking to her best friend Sasha, who she had ran into. It's been a few months since the two females saw each other. The two walked and talked until they came to the table where they saw James and Julian talking and laughing amongst each other.

Julian looked up to see his wife standing there next to Skye. The two females took their seats as Skye asked, " Hey James how do you know Julian?"

" We went to high school together before he left to go overseas." James explained.

" Ah, Skye are you and Jame dating?" Julian asked.

" Yes, Julian. Me and James are dating, but where is that son of yours?" Skye asked.

" Oh, Kaneki is over there." Sasha replied, pointing over to the game area. " Oh, by the way I'm Julian's wife Sasha."

It's a pleasure to meet you Sasha." James replied.

" Wait a minute, didn't Lumine say earlier that he met a boy around his age by the name Kaneki?" Skye asked looking at James.

" Yup, he sure did." James replied.

" Hold on, you have a son James?" Julian asked.

" Yeah, I thought I mentioned him earlier. His name is Lumine like the goddess first son." James replied.

Lumine had walked over to the game area, giving his dad and miss Skye sometime to talk. Not really paying attention to the other kits around him as he looked for a game to play. He finally found one it was called monster numbers. As he played the first game, then lost after playing for about three minutes. He put in another quarter and playing for a while he had finally gotten the hang of the game.

Kaneki was passing by the game Lumine was playing on, when he stopped in his tracks. Looking at the screen he was amazed that someone had beaten his high score.

" Wow, you're pretty good at this game." Kaneki said as he continued to watch the screen.

" Thanks Kaneki." Lumine replied, catching the gray Tod by surprise.

" How did you know it was me?" Kaneki asked.

" Well your scent you smell just like strawberries and I like strawberries. So I figured it had to be you." Lumine replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

Lumine had just beat the high score 60 million, when the game he was playing started to spit out tickets. Lumine gathered up the tickets with some help from Kaneki. The pup's nose twitched as a group of mammals were coming their way.

Kaneki had turned around and saw a group of teenaged mammals lead by wolf, who looked like he loved to cause problems. Lumine had turned around after smelling Kaneki scent change a little.

" Hey guys this is that little punk I told you about earlier." The teenaged wolf said as he looked down at their paws and saw the tickets in them. Snatching the tickets out of Kaneki's paws with little regard. Looking over at Lumine he tried the same thing, but the pup wasn't having it as his right eye glowed blue for a quick moment.

It was enough time for Lumine to snatch back Kaneki tickets and move his friend behind him. Skye was in the middle of telling a story, when her right eye caught what was going on as she held her head.

" Skye are you alright?" James asked.

" Yes, but there's something going on with Lumine and another wolf. I think you should go check it out before things get ugly." Skye replied

James got up from the table and ran over to the game area where he saw a group of teenagers and kits all standing in a circle. Jumping over a few kits and pushing a teenager out of his way James stood there for a moment until his left eye started to tingle.

The teenage wolf looked down at his paw and saw the tickets he had taken were no longer in his paw. Shooting a glare Lumine way he barked out in anger, " Your dead you little piece of crap!" Taking a swing at Lumine's jaw, the teen wolf struck gold as he hit his mark. Questions rushed through the teens mind as he started to pull his paw away, " Why didn't he fall? Wait, what's going on with his left eye? Why is it glowing?"

James had witnessed it first paw as he saw the teenage wolf, who's name popped in his head as Joshua. Seeing Lumine get hit didn't scared James, but what Lumine could do to Joshua did. Moving as fast as he could pushing the dumbass teen out of the way as he blocked the punch that Lumine through with everything he had in him.

Skye, Sasha, and Julian rushed over when they heard a loud, "Pop!"

Everyone in the restaurant heads turned as well when they heard the sound. Joshua tried to sneak away, but James had grabbed a hold of the scruff of the boys neck. As he stood up on his own briefly looking down at Lumine, who appeared to be frightened out of his mind. Looking back up a Joshua, James growled out, " Where are your parents? I believe a talk with the Alpha is intended, but I can tell you a secret you just struck her only grandson." He ended with a mincing laugh.

Skye had rushed over to Lumine bring him into a hug as she asked him, " Are you Okay?"

Lumine couldn't figure out why miss Skye was acting like his mother? He thought back on all the things that happened today as he watched his new friend get hugs and kisses from his mom.

" She made me breakfast this morning like a mom should. Oh, she went shopping for me and now she's making sure I'm not hurt." Lumine melted in Skye arms as he replied, " I'm okay, but I think dad's mad at me."

"Shh. He's not mad at all from the looks of it, I think he found his new sparring buddy." Skye said as two adult wolves walked over to James.

James had talked to the adult wolves and gave them his mother's number. The two already knew what was in store, so they all bowed to him before walking out of the restaurant. James walked over to Skye and Lumine with a big smile on his muzzle as he hugged the both of them.

Lumine was held by James while he walked back to the table with Skye right beside him. James looked down at Lumine as he walked and saw the pup looked sad for some reason.

" Hey Lumine why are you so sad." James asked as he slowed down his pace.

" Well, dad I was the one that hit you and the other boy got in trouble instead of me." Lumine replied in a soft voice.

" Let's just say your eyes let us see the truth and we could see that you weren't to blame." James said to Lumine as Skye wrapped her tail around James waste as they walked.

The trio got back to the table and saw the waiter was still standing there waiting to take their orders. Taking their seats Skye asked, " Hey Julian did you all order your food yet?"

" Not yet we were waiting for you all to get back." Julian replied.

The six mammals looked at their menus for a few minutes before they put them down and started to order their food. The two kit got a bug burger with a small salad and the four adults got tofu balls with asparagus. The waiter took their orders and left to place the orders.

" Ah, Lumine thank you for standing up for me and getting my tickets back." Kaneki said as he wrapped his tail around Lumine leg.

Lumine blushed as he replied, " I don't like bullies and I was protecting my friend. Oh, about the tickets I kinda mixed them all together so I don't know who's is who's."

James could smell Lumine scent change a little as he sat next to Kaneki. Leaning closer to Skye he whispered, " I think our son is in love."

" Our son?" She asked.

" Yes, I know my mom. When she sees you with us I have a feeling that she will welcome you into the pack with open paws." James replied.

The Waiter came back carrying everyone's plate. Passing the smaller plates to the boys, then the others to the adults. Taking his leave so the families could eat in peace.

Kaneki and Lumine were the first to finish their food as the four adults enjoyed their meal with some side conversation.

". Excuse me, but can me and Lumine go over to the ticket booth and turn in our tickets please?" Kaneki asked.

". I don't see why not, but make it quick. We will be leaving in ten minutes remember you have school tomorrow Kaneki." Sasha said as the two boys got up from the table and raced over to the ticket booth.

James had noticed two things while the boys were eating, one was both of the boys pheromones at change for Split Second. Then Kaneki tail wasn't out in the open like his parents were instead it remained under the table.

" Hey Julian and Sasha, I don't mean to pry, but is Kaneki gay? If he is I don't care. It's just when I smelt both of their pheromones it changed for a brief second." James asked as he explained himself.

" You might be onto something James. I never noticed the change in Kaneki scent until tonight, but let's keep an eye on those two. If I can change the subject for a moment I have to ask you. Do you remember, when your mom made you, me and Nick read the book called the ancient dog god?" Julian asked.

" Yeah, I remember that book was long as hell and it took you and Nick a little longer to finish it because you two were learning how to speak in alpha tongue." James replied.

Julian took the hint as he spoke the alpha language, " The book foretold of a pup coming from the shadows and bring a pack together. But what surprised me was it's name was Lumine and with those two different colored eyes he might be the one."

James nodded his head as the girls looked at the two confused and aggravated. Sasha scolded her husband, " What was that all about that you had to speak it in another language?"

James and Julian looked at each other before James said, " We will fill you both in after we leave the restaurant there's to many ears in here."

The girls huffed, but knew something was up so they just nodded their heads. Skye had spotted the kits walking back to the table Lumine had on a strange necklace and Kaneki had on a bracelet that looked similar to the necklace.

The waiter waited patiently as the two boys got back to the table before he cleared his throat, " Excuse me, but here's the bill for the meals and I couldn't help, but noticed that you're sons had won the bracelet and necklace set. Those two items have been up there ever since this restaurant opened."

James and Julian looked at the items their sons wore then smiled as the waiter placed the bill on the table. Skye was going to pay for the meals, but was stopped by Sasha how said, " Let us pay for it. We had a great time catching up with you all plus you paid last time remember."

" Alright you win. Hey, are you still a realtor?" Skye asked.

" Yes, are you looking to move?" Sasha countered.

" Yes, we have to someone broke into James house and was heading to my apartment next. So his boss. Ordered us to find another place to live." Skye replied.

" I think the house two doors down from us is available let me ask my boss and call you in the morning okay." Sasha said as she hugged her friend and waved at Lumine then James.

Julian did the same giving James a high paw and ruffing up Lumine fur. Kaneki gave Lumine a hug and a kiss on the cheek before the trio left the restaurant.

Lumine started to feel tired as the trio made it to the truck. Everyone was in and buckled as James started the car, then drove off heading to his parents house.


End file.
